Flame-Born Shadows
by LeMafiaKreb
Summary: Well, it’s about time we posted this, huh? This is a collab story with GiggiEba, btw :P A few centuries have passed, and slenderman’s forest has been peaceful. However, new entities are about to enter the creepypastas lives, and some may not be too friendly. Will they be able to stop a potential enemy, or will everything they know and love be engulfed in flames?
1. Stolen Metal

**GE: *Hello! Welcome to Flame-Born Shadows! This is a continuation of GiggiEba's trilogy, but this time, it is written in association with LeMafiaKreb! Along with a zany new character and differing points of view, we've got a lot in store, so let's jump right in to chapter one!***

LMK; Hey, everyone!... yeah, that's all I got. :P On with the story!

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Slenderman's Pov

I watched from the steps of the mansion as Sally and the Rake continued to play together in the rain. It had been around a century or so of peaceful living, any minor threats were easily taken care of. Enderbrina was currently playing video games with Benjamin; I knew from our bound souls. To think, all those years ago, she had announced I had a soul and I had attacked her, and now we were bound by the most deeply private connection Darkness could make. I smirked at the notion.

"Mr. Slendyman, what are you thinking about?"

I looked down to see Sally had her towel wrapped around her, craning her neck to look up at me.

"I was thinking about the past four centuries, from the time Enderbrina arrived."

"Wow, it's been four hundred years already!?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Yes, it has."

I knelt down on one knee, helping Sally dry off quicker. She giggled as I ruffled her hair, and she went back into the mansion, going to her room to change back into her dress. When she came back out, I was surprised to see her wearing black. Not only that, but the particular dress she wore reminded me of my suit. A red tie was printed onto the fabric, and the dress was slightly big on her. No doubt my brother Trenderman had made it. He had an eye for fashion, but had despised my "old suit" last time he was here. From her waist down, the dress flared out into a skirt, with a pleated edge. She came up to me, a big smile on her face.

"Mr. Slendyman, I look like you!"

"You do, Sally. Where did you get that dress?"

"At a human store. Jeff stole it for me," she explained.

"Sure did," the serial killer announced from the sofa he was seated at. "She looks good in a little black sometimes, doesn't she?"

"Jeffrey, she is—"

"Chill out, faceless, she wanted it after seeing it in a kid's magazine she found."

I slapped the serial killer faster than he could blink, returning to my previous position before he could even react. I knelt down again, inspecting the business-suit-like dress on Sally. She did look like her cute self, only a bit darker. Jeff growled as I did so.

"What the hell, did you just slap me?"

"You live in my mansion, Jeffrey," I replied, dangerously calm. "Remember the rules. What you received was a sliver of your punishment should you decide to talk back again."

He "hmph-ed" and turned back to talking with the others. I went up to my office, deciding to use this free time to write down notes for myself. As I reached into the drawer where I usually kept my pens, I noticed one was missing. Unconcerned, I took one out, and began a long four hours of random note-taking. It varied from something about the nature outside to my thoughts on Sarah's growth. Many were crossed out. A fond memory of Enderbrina resurfaced, the one where I had shown her the balcony on that first night she had shared a bed with me for sleep. I heard my love's breathing in the room, and looked up. Her white eyes were a bit wide with surprise, returning to normal before she spoke.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Of course. You spend most of your time with me the closer the day of Hallowe'en approaches."

She walked over, a noticeable sway in her hips as she walked over to me, her wings and tail bouncing slightly with her steps. Was she being frisky already?

"Whatcha up to," she asked, propping herself up on her elbows on the end of my desk to the left of me, one hand holding her cheek. "More note-taking?"

Perhaps she was not, but I had yet to see. I managed a glance over, seeing her hoodie fully zipped. No, she had no intended friskiness yet.

"Yes, more, though it is mostly my thoughts."

"May I read them?" she questioned.

"I prefer to keep these private... I cannot share every aspect of my life, my dear. There are things I am not proud of that I have written."

"Okay. I know what you mean."

"By the way, did you happen to take a pen from this drawer?" I asked, opening the drawer and placing the one I had been using inside. "I noticed one was missing earlier this afternoon."

"I didn't, why?"

"I know I allow a few of the Creepypastas in here once in a while. Perhaps one of them took it."

"Well, it's late... we should be getting to bed."

"Yes, we should."

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Jeff the Killer's Pov

The fucker had slapped me.

He was usually pretty generous around Hallowe'en but I guess the little dress I had stolen for Sally had really ticked him off. Well, now I was ticked off. So naturally, I needed to kill a human to let off some steam. As I stalked my way through the forest, I saw something in the distance. It looked like Slenderman.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Aren't you usually asleep at this time?"

It jumped, noticing me, and disappeared. As I got closer to where it had been, a single, barely glowing, white tiger lily stood. It was slightly pink towards the middle and the little things that came from the middle were yellow. Confused, I crouched down and poked it with my knife. How the hell was this thing growing here, and _glowing_?

Wasting no more time, I deliberately stepped on the flower and kept on my path to the city. I saw that thing again, and it was obviously following me. He never followed me anywhere, not in the way this thing was. Slipping into a house, I killed whoever was in there, not really caring at all. It was a pretty fancy house, though. As I made my way back to the mansion, I saw the thing again. Now I was convinced; this wasn't Slenderman. I walked past it without a care, and made it back to the mansion. I went to reach into my pocket for my other knife, and found it gone. Maybe it had wiggled its way out while I jogged back through the forest. Shrugging, I asked Brina for a new one. She knew the kind I liked, but always asked what kind anyway. I found one tossed toward me, and caught it.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You're welcome," she answered.

"I can't believe I lost that knife... I really liked it, too..."

"You like most knives you can get your hands on."

Eyeless Jack wandered into the room, rubbing his eyes sockets. "Geez, I didn't sleep at all last night. Something kept waking me up..."

"I saw a weird thing in the forest while I was going for that kill just now."

"Really? What did you see?"

"It looked like Slendy, but when it went away it left a white flower where it was standing."

"Weird... well, I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe you were just hallucinating, you know it happens sometimes when you get worked up."

"Yeah, probably."

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Hallowe'en was tomorrow and Splendorman announced he was going to wear a costume that Trenderman had made for him. If I had to be honest I was surprised the trendy brother would make a costume.

Of course, he made a new hoodie for me whenever he came over, taking away the one he had made before, as if the bloodstains weren't beautiful. Brina was lucky; she could just think of new clothes and poof, she had some. How did that even happen? "Brina."

"Yeah, Jeff?"

"How does that materialization work? I know you think of stuff and you have it instantly but how does that stuff even become real?"

"Oh, uh..." She cleared her throat. "Well, the universe is constantly expanding... though likely at a slower rate now than before, when it first formed. The fabric of the universe bends to my will and makes what I need, seemingly from thin air, as the saying goes."

That's weird. She was nervous about that? "You know none of us are fazed by that after living with you for four hundred years?"

"It's been four centuries already!?"

"Yup."

Her tail thumped the seat. "Geez... we're all pretty old then," she laughed softly. "I'm almost eight hundred years old and I look the same way I did when my brother changed me."

"That's a pretty cool thing, though."

"A little creepy, if you ask me," she said with a smirk. "You did not," Ben growled playfully.

"Did too!" She took off running down the hallway, Ben, Laughing Jack, and Helen all running after her. I heard a whoosh, and saw she had turned into her second form. Jane hugged onto me, and when I turned to her, her eyes were half-lidded with exhaustion.

"Jane?"

"Need sleep..."

"Huh... okay."

I picked her up and brought her to our room. I was tired too, so I laid down beside her and pulled the covers over us. It took me a while to fall asleep, though. The thought of that thing was still bothering me.

Whatever. Hallowe'en was tomorrow.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Enderbrina's Pov

I woke up to an empty bed, but a delicious scent filled the air. As I sleepily got changed into some day clothes, I remembered today was Hallowe'en, and gasped in excitement as I rushed into my closet, hurriedly getting on my favorite outfit, specifically the first "Winged Lady" outfit that Trenderman had made for me. I always saved it for special occasions now, and Hallowe'en was no exception. None of us really dressed up much, except for Sally and Splendorman. As annoying as it was, Smexy did dress up, too... in much more peculiar ways that don't need much explaining. At least he left me alone for the most part, though. As I made my way to the dining room, the wonderful smell of breakfast foods grew stronger. I found myself in the kitchen almost by instinct, and saw him there at the stove, calmly cooking some eggs.

"You're awake."

"Yes."

A tentacle slithered out and pulled me to his side, another two coming out and taking over cooking the eggs for him as he turned to me and enveloped me in his arms.

"Happy Hallowe'en, my little dragon. Happy anniversary, as well, I believe."

"Same to you," I giggled, "my gentlemonster."

"Perhaps we can go create a massacre later. I know I have been aching for a reminder of the days past, before I met you."

I knew what he meant by that. "I can help... if you like."

"How is that?"

"I can be there by your side as you relive 'the good old days,' as the saying goes. It will create new memories for both of us while reviving older ones for you."

"I will gladly take you up on that offer... after breakfast."

"All these scents are making me hungry," I sighed. "We might even have to keep one of the kills."

"Indeed, we might."

"Thanks for making this."

"Of course. However it was a bit difficult... I could not find the saucepans anywhere, so I had to make do with a cast iron one. First a pen, now pots and pans?"

"It's probably nothing, Slender."

"Perhaps... but if anything else goes missing, please do not hesitate to tell me."

"Well... Jeff did lose one of his knives but... that's it."

"Where did your Epourte sword go?"

I looked down at my weapons belt, noticing Simon, who I had named the ancient enderman word for "friend sword," was missing.

"Okay, I remember putting him in the sheath last time I used Epourte... this is seriously weird... I'll be right back."

"Breakfast is almost ready," he commented.

"I'm not going far."

I walked into the dining room, noting all the silverware was there. Good... I could always materialize more, though.

"Has anyone misplaced or lost anything in particular lately?"

"My operating tools are gone, completely. I have a few scalpels left but that's it," Eyeless Jack said from his seat. "It's hard to harvest kidneys and such without the other tools."

"All our spare knives are gone," Jeff grumbled, Jane nodding in agreement. "It took us years to get all of those."

"That sword you gave me is gone, too."

I crossed my arms, continuing to listen to who had lost items, piecing together a puzzle in my head.

"Jane... are you noticing the same factor I am?" I asked.

"Uh... no."

"All these items have something in common. What feature do knives, pens, swords, and paintbrushes share?"

"They all have metal, Endybrina."

"That's right Sally."

"Do you think its a rogue enderman that escaped to here?"

I shook my head. "It's unlikely. My people have a very distinct presence, and I have not felt anything similar. Another thing... before you all accuse me, my short sword was stolen as well."

"Wait, whatever's been stealing our stuff took Simon?"

"His soul is in the short sword. Luckily... I coated the blade with pearl dust just as I did for my Warp dagger. I can feel Simon's presence in the blade, too."

"So why isn't the sword returning?"

"He isn't far enough yet." Everyone went silent. I sighed, taking my seat at the table. "Yes. Whatever is taking our items... is in the forest."

"That's not good... what if it tries to take you next, since you're made of metals?"

I chuckled. "It won't end prettily," I answered simply, digging in to the delicious meal after thanking Slenderman again.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

I walked downstairs, determined to find this intruder since we figured out its motive for stealing metal two days ago. I cracked my knuckles, and drew my platinum sword, placing the opposite end in my free hand, looking at the intricate carvings again. After four hundred years, it still showed no signs of wear. I knew the indestructible rune was to blame. I looked at the clearing, just outside the doors, my tail swishing in annoyance.

A voice called for me from nearby. "Brina."

"What, Jeff?"

"Let me come with ya. I got a bone to pick with this thing, whatever it is. I wanna make it go to sleep."

I folded my wings, humming in thought. "I suppose... but until we meet it, stay out of my way. We don't know what it's capable of. I can't even feel its presence."

"Fiiine..."

We headed into the forest, and I followed the presence my Epourte gave off. I willed Simon to not return, noting his compliance, and silently thanked him. Suddenly, my Epourte dropped to the ground, and a loud clash of metal was heard. I grabbed Jeff's shoulder — a bit too hard, because he cursed at me — and teleported us to Epourte, finding everything that had been stolen. Confused, I picked up the items with the help of Jeff and we brought it back. I growled, frustrated the thing had gotten away.

"Endybrina? Is everything okay?"

I looked at Sally, my gaze softening. "Everything will be fine, Sally, not to worry..." In my

thoughts, I added, _That being is getting its ass handed to it when I find it._

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

LMK; Guess I'm up for end AN duty. I hope everyone enjoys reading this story as much as Giggi did writing and I did editing it! I don't know if anyone knows who the thief is, but some might. :P

So, uh... thank you all so much for your time and support! Have an awesome day!

**GE: *I just wanna add a little note here... if you want to know who the thief is and spoil it for yourself, it's very simple to find out. LMK's profile is the** **place to go. However, LMK and I will delete any reviews spoiling it (or at least, I will on my post of it). Anyway, see you all in the next chapter!***

~ LeMafiaKreb

**-GiggiEba**


	2. A Plan

**GE: *Hey everyone! So, what did you think of that first chapter? Yeah, it wasn't long. They'll get longer though. Alright... onto chapter 2. Enjoy!***

LMK; Yep! Sorry for taming so long to finish this one. It was kind of my fault... well, on to the story!

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Jeff's Pov

"FUCK!"

"Jeff?"

"My knife is fucking gone, AGAIN!"

Brina groaned. "Another missing metal item. What does this thing need all this metal for?"

"Maybe it's building a giant bear trap, or a bunch of them," Helen suggested. "I heard those are the most popular trap for humans right now, according to most Creepypastas out there."

"Well fuck that."

"Brina, could you make me another brush please?"

"Oh. Sure, what kind?"

I walked outside, not interested in listening to everyone else be so calm about this. My knives were going missing, for fuck's sake! Sure, I could snap the neck of a victim but it wouldn't be as fun. I wouldn't get their beautiful red liquid on me, and that's the fun of killing them.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Slenderman's Pov

Another of Jeffrey's newly replaced knives had gone missing again, and I was running out of my ballpoint pens. This was becoming a minor concern. Enderbrina and Jeffrey had almost caught the culprit last time, but they had abandoned the metalware before the two had caught them. The only thing it had kept was a metal pot, which my wife had happily replaced. I still wondered what its motive was, however.

"Slender, you're freaking everyone out."

I was jolted from my thoughts as Enderbrina spoke up. She was frowning at me. "Apologies. I was thinking. We do not know what this new creature's objective is."

"We'll probably find out soon enough. It's stealing metal for some reason."

"I remember... Shadow and-d I were hunt-ting... we saw a t-thing following... us. It stopped a-after... a few minutes."

"Probably because neither of you had metal things on."

"Perhaps we could use someone as bait, to trap this creature."

She looked up at me, then to Jane. Jane was looking back at us, a knowing look in her eyes. She nodded, getting up. "I'll go find him."

She walked out of my mansion's doors. I almost lost myself in thought again when I heard something that angered me to no end.

BOOOM!

Enderbrina tried to calm me down, but I stalked into the dungeon to find smoke billowing out from the green human's "lab." It was gone in an instant, my wife rushing into the room.

"Simon? Are you there? Simon!"

A cough was heard, and a weak laugh. "Man, I guess I deserved that..." His eyes landed on me with a frown, but I could see a spark of fear in his eyes. I still intimidated him, good. "Slender. I can explain. It was just a little miscalculation—."

"For your sake, one you won't make again."

Enderbrina whipped around, glaring at me. I was surprised. "He made a small mistake, Slender! He's an inventor, you can't stop him from tinkering and stuff, especially now that he's a sword!"

"If he damages my mansion—."

"I can fix any damage he does! What's with you? Normally you're more forgiving than this."

"Very well... but another explosion like this and I cannot guarantee—."

"**You. Will. Not. Hurt. Simon**."

"Brina, you okay?"

She turned to the human, smiling at him. "Of course... why don't you head back to Epourte for now?"

He nodded and the vessel was gone instantly, and the blade hummed for a split second as his soul returned to Epourte. She sheathed the sword, and walked out of the room, completely ignoring me. I was about to call her, but she stopped before climbing the stairs. She turned around, looking at me.

"You need to calm the fuck down, Slender. You're so... aggressive recently. Do you need to have another all-out fight again?"

As I held her gaze, I could see sadness deep in her glowing eyes. Did I want a fight like that? "Perhaps..." I replied.

She sighed, and floated up the small flight of stairs, turning her back to me again. I was left alone in the dungeon, with a single human who was still sleeping from earlier. I decided to torture them now.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Enderbrina's Pov

I plopped down on our loveseat, the newest addition to our parlor. Simon kept trying to reach me. Giving up, I put my hand on the hilt of Epourte.

_Yes, Simon?_

_Why did your voice go all... demonic like that?_

_Sheer anger made it do that. It happened when Gaia was killed._

_Right... forgot about that._

_I'm glad you're here with me, Simon. You keep me from going even more insane._

_What do you mean, more insane? You're about as insane as somebody can get_, he joked. _But in all seriousness, that was pretty badass when your_ _voice changed._

_Thanks, I guess. It's... not easy when my anger is threatening to take over._

_So uh... you took everyone flying. Except me. And I don't mind letting you borrow my soul. Could we go?_

_You want to?_

_Well... yeah._

I pulled his soul from Epourte, and let him hear my thoughts.

_I know it feels a bit weird but... we can go now._

I stood up from the loveseat, and headed toward the clearing. As I took into the air, Simon's excitement gave fuel to the flap of my wings. I preferred flying with my wings, even if I wasn't using them to fly. As I rose up to a minimal altitude, Simon's thoughts went quiet.

"If looks could kill, this one would suffocate." He laughed in our shared thoughts. _Because it takes your breath away..._

_Yes, it does. No matter how many times I see this, I still find something new every time. S__ometimes I just come alone, finding peace amongst the_ _night_ _sky_.

_I can understand why. This scenery is... better than back in... our origin._

_Do you think of yourself as one of us, now?_

_Well, yeah. I'm good at the requirement of pissing off Slender. All of the Creepypastas do that, you know. I still... well, I don't like him, but I've_ _managed to stay on your good side for now, so there's that._

I hummed in acknowledgement. We continued flying the rest of the night, and the entire time, I knew Simon wanted to say something, but he didn't. As soon as we got back, I asked him what was wrong.

_Well... remember a few years back, you found me all cut up from a drill?_

_Yes_...

_Look into Slender's memories from that time, for me. Please._

_Why_?

_He was the one that did all that shit to me._

For some reason, I didn't believe Simon, and he sighed when he heard my reply. _Well then you're in for a very bad surprise. Hopefully you can handle_ _it_.

I frowned, looking into Simon's memories. Instantly, I felt pain and doubled over, using my flight ability to stay airborne. I groaned, and heard Simon say to stay out of his memories, or things could get worse. Hastily, I withdrew from the memory and felt some anger toward my husband.

_He lied to me..._

_Hey! Calm down, I'm still here, Brina! You can go all rage-mode but not right now, Alright? Please, I'd rather not be a part of that._

I pushed my anger down, trying to stay calm as I rushed back to the mansion, sending Simon's soul back into Epourte. I saw Slenderman standing on our balcony, and sneered at him. I left my weapons belt with Ben, knowing I could trust him, and went back up to our balcony, completely hiding my presence beforehand. I lifted off the ground so I wouldn't make any sound. He was just standing there, oblivious to me being present.

"You should have left Simon alone," I growled.

"I did leave him alone. You protected him, my dear."

"I mean when you tortured him, you bastard."

I saw him stiffen. I never called him by any insulting names unless I was seriously pissed off. He turned to look over his shoulder at me.

"What are you referring to?"

"The incident with the drill."

"I already said I do not know—."

"Bullshit."

We were quiet. I was shaking with rage, barely containing myself.

"You lied to me, your own wife, and you hurt my friend. You hurt him severely, torturing him in one of the most brutal ways there is! You're so inconsiderate sometimes! You think I wouldn't find out!? I can look at your damn memories, for fuck's sake! I just felt some of the pain he felt when I tried to look at Simon's!"

He didn't say anything, but he was in a defensive pose. His hands were raised slightly, and he was just barely crouching. I was intimidating him. I didn't want that. Breathing to calm myself, I forced my anger down, but not all of it.

"I can't believe you lied to me, Slender," I said, tears now rolling down my face. "I... I thought you loved me... husband and wife never lie to each other..."

"I made a grave mistake..." I heard the deeply planted guilt and sorrow in his voice. Looking into his thoughts, he felt that way too. His shoulders were slumped, as well. "Is there a way to fix this? A way for me, to fix this?"

"Never do it again to anyone we consider a resident... I'm fine with the human playthings getting that, but never any of our family, and, apologize to Simon."

My tears slowly stopped falling, and I saw him nod. "I shall go now, and return when it is done."

I went to our bedroom, looking at the bed doubtfully. I frowned. I was sleeping in my old room tonight. With Simon in a vessel. I was protecting him tonight. Yes, he could just stay in Epourte, but I wanted to know if that was a one-time deal, or if Slenderman had been doing this more than that one time. When I put Simon into a vessel, he seemed surprised that I was in the room with him. He shuffled awkwardly.

"Um... you can leave now, Brina."

"I'm sleeping here, with you, tonight."

His eyed me with mild distrust and curiousity. "Right."

I went over to him, patting his shoulder. "I saw. He won't do it again."

He nodded, seeming much less tense. He got under the covers, and I laid on my side, my back facing my friend. I felt him pulling at the covers. Sighing quietly, I pulled energy from him until he hummed.

"I guess this isn't so bad..."

"I don't need the blankets."

I looked at him after hearing some shuffling, and what I saw made my mood lift. He was completely wrapped up in the covers. I smiled and went back to trying to sleep. Soon enough, I fell into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up, I still heard my friend's deep breathing. This made me happy, until I noticed a certain someone's presence outside the door. I reached into his mind.

_What do you want, Slender?_

_Nothing. I am guarding this room. I have been since... you did not sleep in our bed last night. I understand why you did not._

_Good... but I'll return tonight, on one condition._

_Yes_?

_Answer me truthfully. Did you already apologize to Simon?_

_No... I wanted you to hear it. So you know that I did apologize_.

I'll let you know when he wakes up.

"Mmm... Brina?" I was sitting up. I looked over at Simon, who still had his goggles pushed up on his head. He was looking at me, confused, until he looked around. "Right... you slept here last night."

"Slenderman has something to say to you."

He groaned. "I didn't damage the blacksmith shop again. What does he want this time?" The door opened, and Slenderman stepped in, looking at Simon. "What do you want?"

"I am here to say that I am sorry."

"Yeah, great, whateve— wait. Sorry?"

"I apologize greatly for what I did to you... with the drill."

Simon sighed. "Okay... but why? It's in your... tendencies? Sure I was angry at the time, but I've gotten over it now."

I was surprised. When I looked at Slenderman, he also seemed confused. "You... are not reacting as I thought you would."

"Okay, well, how's this? I hate you and I wish I had stayed in Minecraft." We were all silent for a moment. "Look, I'm here, and none of us can change that fact. I accept your apology, Slender. It's been a century. I talked to Enderbrina because I really just wanted an apology. Sorry I had to get one such a roundabout way."

I smiled. "It's fine by me, Simon."

"It is fine by myself as well," my husband replied. "I look forward to seeing you both at breakfast."

He left us alone in the room. I sighed happily then looked at Simon. "So... you gonna go eat?"

I smiled. "No, he said both of us. We are going to go eat breakfast."

"I don't think that's what he meant."

"Just go with it, Simon. You'll love his cooking, I promise."

"Fine, fine."

I quickly went into the closet and changed into my usual clothing. My winged lady outfit, one of the mostly purple sets. A purple shirt, dark green jeans, and navy trim. I came out, and when Simon saw me, he seemed surprised.

"Everything okay, Simon?"

"Yeah, just didn't expect to see you in something like that. I thought you still wore your signature outfit, with the gradient hoodie."

"I still wear that once in a while, but this was made by Trender, Slender's brother. He's got quite the eye for fashion and the sleeves for my wings and my tail are nice and snug, while still giving me plenty of mobility. Plus he enjoys seeing me in this since he made it. It's one of his most popular fashion lines in the human world; The humans like to use foam and cardboard to fill the extra sleeves."

"Huh. So the mansion is separate from the humans?"

"Well, we kinda live in our own little world over here. The forest is our home. The clearing isn't easily spotted due to it being just barely big enough for an arena, plus it's usually got the oak with its huge branches that cover most of the circular area."

He nodded, opening the door and gesturing for me to lead the way.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Simon chewed enthusiastically. "As much as it pains me to admit, this is the best food I've ever tasted."

I smiled, knowing Simon wasn't lying. He seemed to want to ask for more. Smirking, I materialized more onto his plate, and he thanked me quietly.

"Didn't realize you were so hungry, huh, Simon," Jeff asked.

"Anyone would be hungry at any time if this is what they'd be eating.

When breakfast was over, Slenderman and I decided to go out to the clearing. We had decided a fake fight would be a good idea as to how to bait the metals thief. So, we got ready. Simon decided to watch from the steps, with Epourte at his side, his hand just barely close enough to notice it gone. He seemed like a decent decoy. I stretched, and unsheathed my swords.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Simon's POV

Brina rushed slender, sidestepping and swinging Silvershade at his side. Slender tried to rake his claws over her shoulder, but she managed to avoid the blow. I watched only mildly interested, looking from the fighting couple to the forest and back again. My fingers brushed Epourte's hilt, indicating that it was still there.

Their battle went on for a while, and I eventually lost interest altogether. My mind wandered to all of the fun things I wanted to do, like test the blast radius for various explosives, forge swords with different style blades and hilts, draw more sketches...

I heard a slithering sound in the back of my mind, and for a moment didn't pay attention to it. I looked down to visually confirm that Epourte was still there, but now there was something else. A black tentacle, with a metal spearhead at the end, was wrapping itself around Epourte's hilt.

I stared at it for about a second, still not registering what I was looking at, when the sword was whisked away by the black appendage. I was jolted out of my daydream, and jumped up from the steps, watching the endermetal sword round the corner.

I ran after the thief, forgetting the plan entirely. "Hey! Give that back!"

Epourte danced in the tentacle's grasp, taunting me as I ran after it. I could just barely see the outline of the thief, tall and thin, kind of like slender. The little light that filtered through the forest's unnatural darkness glinted off the tentacle's spearhead, and off gauntlets the thief wore.

I started catching up, reaching for Epourte. The culprit definitely looked like Slender, but the back of his head was black, so it couldn't be any of the brothers. That I knew of. I was just about to reach the sword when the thief turned its head, looking at me over its shoulder. It wore a metal mask with no eye-holes from the little I could see.

The monster dropped Epourte and sidestepped. I almost tripped on the sword as I slowed and whirled around. The monster was stil not facing me, but now it was staring at Brina, standing menacingly on one side, a few cuts and grazes over her body. Slender was there as well, looking just as intimidating.

I brought out a stick of dynamite, not wanting to be the unintimidating one.

"Why are you taking our stuff?" Brina asked with a scowl.

The monster stared at her and Slender, not doing much. Then it dropped Epourte, making a move towards a tree bathed in shadow. Before it could take more than one step, Slender grabbed its wrist. The monster's masked face snapped towards him, and seven more spearheaded tentacles slid from its back, rearing up menacingly.

Slender's tentacles did the same. "You are not going anywhere."

The monster tried to pull itself free. Slender held fast, and Brina ran over to hold the monster's other arm. The monster stared at her too, trying to pull itself free. I walked over to stand beside them after picking up Epourte, not knowing what to do.

"Why did you take our stuff?" Brina repeated, more firmly this time.

I could see it better now. The monster wore a metallic mask over its face, with a ridge splitting it straight down the middle. It growled beneath the mask. _Let... me... go._

Slenderman's mouth ripped itself open. "Not until you tell us who you are and why you have been taking our metals."

The monster's mask lifted up on his face, revealing a large mouth with sharp silver teeth and a blood-red tongue. The monster inhaled, and then let out an earsplitting scream. Brina and slender let go of him, shrinking away and cover their ears. I did the same, except I tripped on a root and ended up on the floor.

The deafening screech ended, and the monster teleported away. A glowing white flower was the only thing left in its wake. I got up, dusting myself off. I snapped my fingers on either ear, making sure I could still hear correctly. Slender and Brina shook their heads as if to clear them.

"Well..." I muttered. "At least now we know what we're dealing with, a little bit."

Brina heaved a sigh. "Let's go back to the mansion and tell everyone. I think I have an idea to finally catch that thief."

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

LMK; Right, so, uh... sorry for taking so long with this. Please don't kill me.

**GE: *That was awesome! Er, um… (ahem) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, yeah, don't kill LMK, because then you'll never see the end of this** **story**. **See** **you** **in** **the next chapter!***


	3. To Catch A Thief

**GE: *Back on the grind! Chapter 3 is here! So, we've got a taste of what this mystery monster is like. Enjoy the chapter!***

LMK; Here, and it didn't take me half an eternity this time. :D Hope you all enjoy!

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

3rd Person POV

A monster stood at the edge of the clearing, watching silently through the veil of darkness and foliage. It did this often, feeling intrigued by the many things the other monsters did. They fought sometimes, either for leadership or for mating reasons, the monster was unsure. Other times they simply ran around in the woods, something much more confusing.

Right now, a small creature and a tall one were sitting on a white and red cloth stretched over the grass, moving ceramic items around. This wasn't the first time the monster had witnessed the ritual, but its purpose was still a mystery to it. With nothing else to do, the monster walked into a tree hidden in shadows.

The monster phased through, appearing inside the large building the other monsters lived in. This corner was not very well lit, allowing for easy entries and — if need be — exits. The monster peeked around the corner, seeing three other monsters talking together. It walked back a little bit, so as to not be seen, and listened.

"...honestly, Jeff, it can't be this easy to keep losing every knife I get for you."

"Well, what did you expect? This jerk of a Slender-like monster comes in and apparently, you said it's super stealthy, so of course it's going to be this easy! It probably could come up behind me and pickpocket me without me noticing until I go and reach for my knife!"

The monster smiled a little. It was very true; liberating metal from most of the other monsters was very simple and quick.

"Maybe just keep your hands in your pocket from now on. Or one, on the handle of the knife. It'd be harder for it to grab it without you noticing."

"Yeah, Jeff," the elf-like one quipped. "You should keep a better handle on your weapons."

The other one scoffed. Then the elf-like one spoke again. "I'm honestly surprised, though."

"What about?"

"Well, with you being made of metal, it hasn't tried to kidnap you yet."

"I already sa..."

The monster's invisible eyes widened. _Living... metal_...

It flexed its gauntlet-covered hands, staring at them. Metal could be told what to do, with proper heating. But it also requires time, and skill, to shape it exactly into what you wanted. With living metal, this process would be a lot easier. The possibilities were endless.

The monster walked through the dark corner back into the forest, walking away from the large house. In its troubled mind, an idea began to form, focused on only one thought: _Living... metal..._

It wanted the metal, needed the living metal, for it would be a fine addition to his collection. It would go perfectly with the rest of his assorted metals, perhaps wonderfully next to the ancient suits of armor he possessed. The monster wandered the woods, coming up with many ways to get its armored hands on the treasure it so desperately desired.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Slenderman's Pov

Yet again, another of my cooking utensils — a whisk this time — had gone missing. Yesterday, Sally had asked if she and Splendorman could have breakfast and a tea party outside under the large oak. Today, Sally had demanded she wanted homemade waffles. I, of course, was happy to oblige, but I had no whisk to mix the batter.

"Here," I heard my wife say, next to me, suddenly. "I told Sally it might take a while before the waffles are ready," she continued, placing down a brand-new whisk. "So I bought some time telling her that."

"Thank you. I am grateful your materialization exists, otherwise we would be without anything to cook with by now, I believe."

She nodded before teleporting back down to the living room, and I picked up the whisk, beginning to mix the batter as I used my tentacles to pull out the waffle irons. I found only two of the three I once had, and growled softly.

_This thief means to take all of our items that have metal in them. One of the waffle irons are missing! Not just one of the plates, but the entire_ _machine_!

_Slender? What— oh. Alright... I'll tell Sally the news._

I heard her sigh and sever the connection, and began pouring the waffle batter into the machines. I made sure to flip the irons over at precisely the correct time, and once they were done, I teleported down to the living room, announcing that breakfast was ready. When I teleported back, a few plates were already floating out to the dining table, and my coffee was already set on the table.

"I put in some extra espresso... I figured you might need it with this thief going around."

"Thank you, my dear. I appreciate all your help."

She hummed in reply before continuing. "I'll replace the missing iron as soon as everyone is done eating breakfast. I'm currently thinking about how to catch this thief..."

"And how would you catch it?"

"Well, it likes metal... what if I took some pyrite and baited a bear trap with it? If it works on humans, then bear traps should work on an unsuspecting thief."

"That seems logical. Pyrite is somewhat reflective. Perhaps mix in a few other metallic items. Silver and a few pieces of copper would work well. How would you hide the trap, though?"

"Hmm... I'll paint it green to make it blend in with the grass. I'll have to make an alarm so that when the trap is sprung, we'll know and I can teleport out to it."

She grew silent, heading to the table with the last of the plates. She set down one in front of her, and one at the empty seat across from herself. For a moment, she stared at the setting across from herself, quicksilver lining her eyes, before she blinked it away and ate.

_You miss your friends from your origin._

_Yeah... I miss them... a lot. I... all of you are my family now. I can't leave you, my heart would break._

I placed my hand over hers, in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled, thanking me with our link, and then she severed it.

"Simon is likely hungry. Shall I bring him this plate before it grows cold?"

"Yes please, Slender."

I picked up the plate, teleporting down to the human's lab with it. I knocked on the door firmly, knowing he would hear me. When he opened the door, he looked up in surprise.

"I brought your breakfast. Waffles at the request of Sally. Enderbrina asked me to bring it to you."

I held the plate out to him, it already had fruit and maple syrup along with the waffles. I had the silverware in my other hand. Thanking me, Simon took the plate and utensils, and closed the door. I teleported back to the dining table, finding everyone was still eating.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Enderbrina's Pov

I finished painting the bear trap green, and tested it a few times in the foyer, making sure not to hurt myself in the process. Once it was set up, I dropped a piece of metal down onto the center plate. The trap sprung together, and the little buzzer I had in my pocket went off, vibrating. I silently thanked Ben again for making the buzzer, and continued to test it with a different variety of small objects. EJ helped me out by giving me a replica of a human hand from his human dummy. I wanted to be absolutely sure it would spring when the plate had pressure on it. Satisfied, I gave EJ the fake hand back, and stood up.

"It works. Now... to find a suitable place to set this up. Thanks for your help, EJ."

"No problem. Just don't get kidnapped, alright?"

"That thing won't know what hit it if it tries. I'll kill it before I let it kidnap me."

"Woah now, don't go killing it. It has all our metal stuff. We need that back and it might have an idea as to where it is. The monster is the one that took it, after all."

I sighed. "Alright, alright... I won't kill it right away. We'll get back all our metal stuff, and then I'll kill it. I don't want to have to deal with this thing again. The worst part is I can't even sense its presence... something weird is definitely going on here."

I picked up the trap, heading out to the clearing. I had asked everyone to stay inside so the thief wouldn't be hesitant to approach. Walked to the center of the clearing, I put down the bear trap and set it up. I placed the bait in the center and took a step back, admiring my work.

The shrubbery at the edge of my vision rustled, catching my attention. A familiar green hoodie looked to be searching the bushes before walking deeper into the forest.

I frowned, trying to establish a telepathic connection with Simon. I tried many times, not getting an answer. Exasperated, I marched into the woods after him. "Simon! I thought I told you to stay inside!"

I could see his hoodie pushing its way through more underbrush, apparently ignoring me. Ticked off, I ran after him. "Simon!"

Suddenly, a rope I hadn't seen in time wrapped itself around my foot, and when I sew it, a second one caught my other foot as soon as it was downq. I stretched out my arms on either side, trying to keep my balance. But more ropes sprang up, catching my wrists and trying them together above my head. The last thing I remember was shouting in surprise before a sack was pulled over me and I was swept off my feet, hitting the ground head-first. I felt dazed, then something made me feel extremely dizzy and I passed out.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

3rd Person POV

The monster watched from the edge of the clearing, staring at the large house. He had brainstormed for quite some time, arguing with itself on which plan to use. Eventually, it decided on a simple lure, and a trap. It was simple for the armored fiend to liberate some strong vines the monster-prey made plus a large cloth bag, and it was just as easy to steal a clothing item from the weird monster-prey that dwelled beneath the large house.

It had scoped out a location to set up its trap, finding a space with little underbrush but plenty of grass. The monster lay down the strong vines, a couple hanging all the way to the floor from some branches and two more hidden among the weeds. It organized the vines behind a bush so the trap could be activated behind cover. Then it walked back to the clearing with the clothing item on hand.

Now it remained still, waiting for its cue. A few minutes passed, and the doors to the large house opened. The monster's target walked out, carrying some interesting equipment. A snap-jaw from the monster-prey painted green, and a very alluring piece of metal the monster had not seen before. Perhaps a relic, like those found in the monster-prey's 'museums'?

The living metal opened the snap-jaw on the ground, confusing the monster. Didn't it know how dangerous they were? Then the living metal placed the strange item in the center, taking a couple steps back to stare at the snap-jaw. Perhaps that's what they were for; a pedestal to display and protect relics. Either way, now it was time for the monster to act.

With its tentacles, the monster controlled the green clothing item like a puppeteer hidden behind a shadowy tree. The masked fiend made it seem like it was the monster- prey, combing the bushes for something. It immediately caught the living metal's attention, much to the monster's pleasure. It moved the clothing item deeper into the forest, leading its target towards its trap.

The living metal stood still for a minute, glaring in the direction of the clothing item, before huffing and walking after it. The monster used the lure to guide the living metal back to the trap it set up with the strong vines. After some time, barking orders at the clothing item, the living metal started running. The masked fiend took the opportunity and got ready to catch it.

Its target ran right into its trap, looking shocked as the monster pulled the vines. Careful not to be seen, it pulled the large cloth bag over the living metal's head, pulling it to him. The closed end of the bag hit the ground with a dull thud. Satisfied with itself, the monster swung the bag over his shoulder, accidentally hitting a tree with the closed end. It phased through a bush hidden under shadows and entered its dark lair beneath the ground.

The monster dropped the bag on the cold hard ground unceremoniously, opening it to dump its contents out. The living metal lay motionless on the ground, wings and a tail attached, the wings limply sprawled behind it.

The monster took one of the living metal's hands, inspecting it. Like most metals, it probably wouldn't respond to commands unless heated. The monster stared at a large smelting furnace in the corner of its lair. Even with the big furnace, the monster had doubts that the whole of the living metal would fit. Perhaps it just needed an appendage, to test it. Or simply a digit.

He walked to the farthest wall, looking through his stash of neatly-organized knives. A good portion of these—maybe a fifth—were from the monster with a white... what was it? 'Hoodie'. The masked fiend had watched multiple times as it slashed monster-prey with the knives. They might work with the living metal as well. And if not, the monster had various other tools with which to cut.

The monster took its time deciding which knife to use, eventually choosing one on the far right. It was an old weapon, restored to its former glory by the masked fiend. It was large and serrated, its blade cast of ancient bronze. Perhaps not the strongest metal, but it just might do. The monster walked back to the living metal, taking its hand once again and examining it.

The digits were small, delicate, and feminine. This, of course, was of no interest to the monster. It examined the fingers, trying to choose one for its test. It opted for the smallest one, pressing the knife's blade against it. Before it could move the knife, a groan echoed off the lair's walls.

Two thin, bright lights appeared, coming from the living metal's head. They flickered a bit before stretching open widely. They scoured the roof and walls of the lair before landing on the monster, staring back curiously with the knife still pressed to the living metal's finger.

The lights became angry almost immediately, and the monster was shoved back.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Enderbrina's Pov

I came to in a dark place, my head pounding. It quickly went away as I woke fully, and saw a silvery mask looking at me. Shoving instinctively with my feet, I pushed the being away from me. Then I recognized it.

"You!" I took a quick glance around the place. "What the hell is this place?"

The being took a stride forward and grabbed my shoulders, trying to wrestle me to the ground. Fighting back, I materialized my Shadowblade and made a jab towards its heart.

"No you don't! Stay back or I will cut you to shreds!"

I saw tentacles reach out and grab large metal plates, shocked into stillness until the plates were welded together around me. I kicked at one of the plates, once, twice, and once more, making the plate fall out of its place.

"Don't you know who you're messing with!? I'm not just some... some thing for you to experiment with!"

I leapt at the monster, pinning it to the ground and holding my sword to its throat for a split second before it pushed me off, wrapping its tentacles around me. Using my sword, I managed to cut off most of them.

"Would you just quit it already!?"

It huffed, pulling its tentacles back to itself. There were only three left. I took a short breather, keeping my guard up. It began circling much like a wolf would, growling at me like nothing I had ever heard before.

"Stop," I said, "Or I'll make you." I paused. "I... really just want to ask you some questions, okay? Can we do this like peaceful monsters?" It huffed again, and backed away toward the opposite wall. "Thank you..."

I put my sword in its sheath, taking a moment to calm down. "Alright, first, who are you?"

I expected the monster to speak, but instead, a telepathic message, directed at me, came from the monster as it growled a little. _Slender... Forged._

"Okay. I am Enderbrina. So, SlenderForged... what are you?"

He huffed again. _Monster_. His tone made it sound like I should have known that.

"Yes, I know you're a monster. I guess what I'm trying to ask is... what kind of monster? You look a lot like Slenderman and his brothers... are you related to them? Well, no... you couldn't be, they would know about you."

I paused. "Let's just skip that one for now." I took another pause. "Why... why were you taking all the metal items from our home? We need those, you know."

His head tilted at my question. _Collection. Piles. Structures._

I took another glance around the space we were in. "Okay, that kinda makes sense... you have all this stuff here." I turned my gaze back to him. "What intrigues me most about you is that I can't feel a presence from you. Do you not have a soul?"

_Soul?_

"Um... here, like this." I pulled my own soul from myself, holding it where he could easily see it. "This is my soul. Yours might look a little different. Souls are what help animates the body, and its also where memories are stored."

_Memories?_

"Yeah, such as past event you can remember. For example, I remember Sally wanted waffles today. Therefore, I have a memory of it."

He tilted his head again. _Memories_...

He seemed to be trying to recall a memory, so I took a tentative step closer, eager to know if he was remembering something, but all I got in return was a growl. I raised my hands up in a sort of mock surrender.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you."

He showed me five stumps of his tentacles in accusation, one of them still bleeding. I frowned, sighing. "That was self-defense! I am not defenseless, and I wasn't letting you turn my hand into Endermetal." Softly, I added, "I am not losing a limb again..." as I held my left arm.

He huffed once again. I looked at the bleeding one. "I have the ability to heal that, by the way. Want me to heal it for you?"

He quickly hid his tentacles, hissing a little in response.

"Really, look. I'll show you." I took out my dagger, slicing my arm open, then put the dagger away, wincing from the pain. I placed my hand over the wound, and moment later the pain was gone. "See?"

He growled more, taking another step back. "What did I do wrong now?"

He turned away, silent, picking items up from his pile of assorted metal. I crossed my arms. "You're impossible."

_Slender... Forged._

"That's not what I... ugh, never mind. Look, if you don't wanna talk, fine. But if I find one more metal thing has gone missing, I will come back here and give you an interrogation you won't ever forget."

_Never... find... way... back._

"Yes I can." I teleported away, quickly figuring out his little hideaway was probably an underground cave of sorts. When I teleported back, I announced, "Ta-dah, I made it back. Told you."

He ignored me, piling up things in a corner. I was still confused on why I couldn't feel his presence, as most things did have one. I walked up to him, gently placing a hand on his arm. He stiffened, his head whipping to look at me.

"Don't freak out. I just want to look at something, okay? I won't hurt you..." I glanced at his tentacle stumps. "...more than I already have." I continued to stare at his mask, waiting. He was as still as a statue. Finally, I got a reply.

He growled and 'said,' _Hurry_.

Nodding, I closed my eyes and peered into him, seeing 6 different souls floating around in him. Shocked and confused and terrified, I scrambled back, tripping over something in the process and landing on my rear. It took me a moment to fully regain my voice.

"How do you have multiple souls!?" Slowly, I got up, dusting myself off. "I wonder if Zalgo knows about you..."

When I looked up, he was pushing an old tank turret to a large pile of metal objects. Surprised, I asked him where he got it but he simply ignored me, pulling a large propeller that was just as pristine as the tank turret; seemingly brand-new. When he continued to ignore me, I called him directly.

"Hey! SlenderForged!"

He turned to look at me with yet another huff. "Are you even listening?"

_Yes_. Then he resumed his... "job," I guessed. "It certainly doesn't seem like it."

_Not... your... concern... Ender... Brina._

About to call him impossible again, I stopped myself. "Hey. Look. You brought me here. I'd leave, but I... I want to be your friend. Honestly, now that I've seen this place, and how you are."

He stopped and stared at me, but I couldn't read his emotions because of the mask. Maybe he was surprised?

"Besides the metal-stealing, I... think we would all welcome you back at the mansion. I mean... I might have a fighter's spirit, but I like having more friends than enemies. And you're here, all alone... I know what being alone feels like."

I sighed. "I'd like to be your friend... I'll wait just outside the mansion at sunset, every day, if you decide to come live with us, and be my friend." I paused. "Think about it, okay?"

My little speech was reproached by yet again another huff. _Alone... lonely... different_. He grunted. _Will... think._

"You don't have to come. It's just an offer. I'll leave you be now."

He continued moving things around, and I teleported back to the foyer, sighing as I was in my familiar home again. Slenderman teleported to me instantly, and his tentacles wrapped around me as he knelt, pulling me close.

"Where have you been? I was worried the thief had captured you. I could not contact you through telepathy!"

I smiled nervously. "Funny thing... it did kidnap me. I think it had heard Ben when we were talking the other day, saying that I was made of metal..."

Quickly, Slenderman stood up again, his presence disappearing as he went over to Ben. "Benjamin!"

"What's— oh shit!"

Ben ran, and I chased after the two of them. Slenderman's ringing disabled me, so I forced my way into his mind and got him to calm down. Finally, he was within reason again, and I explained that none of us knew that SlenderForged had been in the room and had heard Ben.

"Wait, SlenderForged? You're kidding, do we have a long lost brother on our hands?"

I looked over at Smexy, a lit cigarette in his mouth as usual. I leaned against the brick fireplace. "I don't think so. I don't know much about him. But he looks exactly like Slender, except his skin is pitch black, and he wears this silvery-colored mask. Oh yeah, and he likes metal, but everyone knows that."

"What about his presence?" Simon asked, having finally taken a break from tinkering in his lab for this important discussion. "Didn't you say you couldn't feel it?"

"Yeah... and I found out why." Everyone looked at me, waiting for an answer. "He has more than one soul. I know it sounds crazy, since I can sense all of your presences very easily, but the soul waves are contained by your physical being, and having more than one... well, I'm not sure exactly why, but it makes all of them cancel each other out. I was... actually afraid when I found out, but he doesn't seem malicious... not intentionally, anyway."

"So what happened?"

I sighed. "I told him I'd wait every day at sunset out on the front porch."

"What for?"

"Despite his obsession with metal, I want to help him. Having more than one soul... it can't be healthy for a being, especially since he's not able to manipulate souls. When I took all of you flying, I was able to calm the soul waves of your souls and let them mingle with my own, creating a sort of... harmony. His souls..." I shook my head. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was in pain at this very moment."

"You mean you wish to invite this thief into our home? What are you thinking, my dear? He would likely rip apart the mansion until he can get what he wants."

I gave Slender a pointed look. "He may have multiple souls, but I could probably still enforce my will on him, and fix anything he damages."

"So... if he does come?"

"We will welcome him. Or at least, I will." I looked back before leaving the room. "I hope all of you will, too."

I went and sat down on the front porch, meditating, hoping that SlenderForged would show up.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_— _—

3rd Person POV

The monster finished tying the last batch of metal items with strong-vines, looking at his former lair. The walls, once crowded with piles upon piles of assorted metals, lay bare and dark. This cavern had served its purpose, like the last few dozen, but it was now much too small. Plus, Enderbrina had discovered it. The monster stood still for a moment, trying to think.

The living metal's offer had left the masked fiend intrigued. Curious. What would it be like living with other monsters? It would also be an opportunity to liberate more metals easily. Yet, Enderbrina had attacked him. 'In self defense'. The monster had also tried to defend itself. At the cost of five limbs.

Hours passed while the monster tried to decide. Where would it live? Perhaps it could dig its own lair beneath the large house. Most of his past ones, except for the first couple, were in pre-existent caves. It had been a while since it dug itself a lair.

The task was difficult. Out of a hundred thoughts, only fifty were coherent. And out of those fifty, only ten were relevant. After many more hours of thinking hard, the monster finally made a decision. It made sure all of its bundles of metal were tightly secure, and that they'd be there when it came back. For now, it was time to see if Enderbrina had been bluffing.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_— _—

**GE: *Well, that was certainly something, wasn't it? I hope the next chapter will be just as exciting! See you there!***

LMK; Yep! And I promise I'll do a better job with the whole 'not take too long' scenario. Have an awesome day!


End file.
